


Mistaken Identity

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: He needs to have words with The Iron Bull. Many, with several curses and threats thrown in for good measure, but for now he can only glare at the qunari as he passes Ellana into his care. 
  Tumblr Link





	

He needs to have words with The Iron Bull. Many, with several curses and threats thrown in for good measure, but for now he can only glare at the qunari as he passes Ellana into his care. 

“Good luck, Commander,” Bull says and _smiles_. Can he banish Inner Circle members to the Fallow Mire? He opens his mouth to get in a few choice words only to be cut off by a voice high and wavering.

“Vhenan!” Ellana interrupts, throwing her arms around his neck and hanging on, throwing them both off balance for a moment, and it is all the time Bull needs to make his escape. Cullen scowls into the dark. “Vee-nan…vheNAN…vhenananan.” She giggles. “It’s a funny word.”

“How much did you have this time?” he asks as he practically drags her towards the desk. 

“ _All of it_.” And he can tell as she leans up and tries to kiss him. She smells like she took a bath in a distillery and rolled around in a bushel of hops. He’ll have to make the suggestion of banning all further dragon hunts at the next meeting, for everyone’s sake. 

As they reach his destination Ellana all but flops over onto the desk, crinkling parchment and almost knocking over another bottle of wine in the process. She lets out a contented hum there, face pressed into Hinterland reports, and Cullen takes the opportunity to scale the ladder and fetch some water. Even though he could toss her over his shoulder and carry her up to the bed, he’s not sure she would actually stay there in this condition.

When he descends with glass in hand Ellana has moved from her position and is wrapped around his armor stand with nose buried into the fur of his pauldrons. She’s murmuring something he can’t quite hear, voice low and deep in a way that sets his ears burning, but it’s the way her fingers are currently pioneering down the casing of his armor that makes his whole face ignite.

“Ella!”

She jumps a little, turns to stare at him and then back at the armor, mouth hanging open in utter bafflement. “Oh.” A slow smile spreads across her face as she draps an arm around the stand, too far gone to feel anything but a lazy mirth, and the sight drags a laugh out of him. The moment lasts a full five seconds before she leans too far and crashes to the ground, taking gauntlets and greaves and all his polished armor with her.

He’s going to have many, many words with Bull.


End file.
